


Inspired by a song

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [19]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: This chapter is related to the song "Something  just like this" by Coldplay and the ChainsmokersTitle art : https://captaingroovehigh-blog.tumblr.com/post/190441427550/new-ficJustin and Emmanuel are taking advantage of every second they can spare to see each other. Their love is forbidden, but they want to live every second of it.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Series: Taboo January 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Inspired by a song

“You know, I don’t really like this new… bearded look” says Emmanuel to his lover  
“I think it makes me look… more modern” answers Justin with a grin  
“It doesn’t. It makes you look older than you are. And it scratches when we kiss. I really don’t like it” 

Emmanuel is grumpy, the international discussions have been exhausting today, and he didn’t reach an agreement with his American counterpart. Justin has had a far better day, with the signing of a promising commercial deal with the Chineses. Those international meetings were their paradise, the only time in the year in which they could actually spend time together, and not only through Skype as they did the rest of the year. Both of them were married, of course, but both their wives knew about this… irrepressible attraction they had towards each other. Emmanuel believed his wife knows about him shagging Justin behind closed doors, but they never discussed it through. Justin’s wife knows that the two men are attracted to each other and really close friends, but she ignores they are actually much more than that. 

“I don’t like your grumpy face” says Justin coming around the desk, to be on the same side as his lover “I have a suggestion…”  
“Listening” indicates Emmanuel, not listening at all  
“Manu” whispers Justin placing his hand on his partner’s cheek “Look at me. Forget Trump and whatever stupidities he might have said or done and focus on me”  
“Sorry” shrugs Macron “Give me just a minute. I need to write down that idea, and I’ll join you in my bedroom”  
“You work too much” 

Justin kisses Emmanuel on the top of the head and lets him work. He goes to the bedroom, as requested and searches through Emmanuel’s suitcase for what he has in mind. 

“What are you doing ?” asks his partner coming through the door 

Justin joins him and puts something in Emmanuel’s hands. The man looks down at their intertwined fingers and chuckles when he sees shaving foam and a cartridge razor in them. 

“Shave my beard if you don’t like it” says Justin “That will give you something to focus on” 

Emmanuel smiles and presses his lips quickly against the ones of his partner. He grabs the chair on which he had thrown his suit, and puts his dirty clothes on the bed. He pulls the chair up to the mirror, and make Justin sit on it. Emmanuel is wearing a loose dark blue shirt, and a clear jeans, a very casual look for him. Justin didn’t get the chance to go back to his hotel to change, and he is still wearing his white shirt, and suit trousers, but he dropped the jacket when he first came into the room. Emmanuel occupied a suite in the biggest hotel of the city, with a working room, in which they were earlier, a large immaculate bathroom, and a cosier bedroom in which they are now. A lovely decor for their secret love. Emmanuel is standing behind his lover, his hands exploring his chest, the shirt halfway opened from the top. He is kissing Justin’s neck, enjoying the refreshing scent of his boyfriend’s skin. Justin always makes him crazy. It is exhilarating to be with him, to live that love. Justin finishes opening his shirt, and he lets it slide down his shoulders and arms. His chest is hairy, a mix of black and gray curly hairs, that Emmanuel finds extremely sexy. Emmanuel opens his own shirt, but keeps it on, and he seizes the can of shaving foam. He pours some in his hand, and spreads it on his partner’s cheek, and chin. He does the same on the other side, covering his beard entirely. Justin looks better without it, that makes no doubt. 

“Come here” says Justin pulling on Manu’s arm “You’ll do much better from this side” 

Emmanuel goes around the chair and ends up in front of Justin. They gaze at each other, and finally the French president sits on his lover’s lap, one leg on each side of Justin’s body. He takes the razor in his hand, and raises it up to Justin’s left cheek. The Canadian traps his partner’s wrist in his hand and says : 

“You should get a towel to wipe the blade honey, and please try not to cut me, Sophie hates when I have cuts on my cheeks”  
“Maybe I should cut you just for that exact reason” drops Emmanuel standing up and going to the bathroom. 

He puts water in a cup, and comes back with that and a towel draped over his shoulder. Now he is ready to shave Justin. He places the cup between Justin’s thighs and his own as he sits back on his lap. 

“Don’t cut me” says Justin  
“I wasn’t really going to” 

They both smile, and Emmanuel starts shaving his boyfriend. It takes him ten minutes in total, and he finishes by wiping off the leftover foam with the towel. 

“You look much better” he says  
“Much more to your taste ?”  
“I have nothing against hairs, you know that” starts Macron playing with the chest hairs on Justin’s body “I just don’t like your beard…”  
“Anything for you, love” answers Justin leaning forward to kiss him softly 

He takes advantage of this position to remove Emmanuel’s shirt and they both sigh when they hear the Canadian’s phone ringing in his jacket pocket. 

“Sorry” he apologizes “Kids, you know” 

Emmanuel stands up so that his partner can rush to his phone to answer the phone call from his kids. They always call him in the evening, but at least this time they didn’t interrupt their making out. Emmanuel goes back to the bathroom to empty the cup, and drop the dirty towel. He places his razor and shaving foam on the edge of the sink, and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks like shit. He’s exhausted, pissed by the not-moving negotiations, but Justin puts a smile on his face. And that is the best feeling in the world. Maybe he should send a text to his wife though, while Justin talks to his kids. He comes back in the room, silently, surprised to see his boyfriend lying down on the bed, his kids on video on his phone. They exchange a quick glance, and Emmanuel indicates he is going to the office next door. He takes his phone on the way out, and starts typing a quick text message : 

I hate that moron. I’m exhausted, going to bed, I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you, have a good night.  
Your Emmanuel 

She answers with a heart emoji seconds later, and he smiles. They still love each other, after nearly a lifetime together already. And what he lives with Justin has nothing to do with him falling out of love with Brigitte. He just couldn’t resist the handsome, sexy, young hunk when he met him for the first time. Those eyes, those dimples, and that laugh made his heart flutter and it was done. He was trapped in Justin’s net, crazy about him. He jumps in scare feeling a cold hand slide on his belly and he turns his head to see a smiling Justin standing behind him. 

“Sorry” says the Canadian once again “But at least… We have the whole night to ourselves now”  
“Just you and me ?”  
“Just you and me” confirms Justin “Come back to the bedroom, this room is too cold. And too related to our work”  
“You’re not wrong” 

They laugh and go back to the bedroom, hand in hand, barely resisting the urge to touch and kiss. The lust for the other is stronger than ever, it has been three months they haven’t had sex, and they have been waiting for it all day long. It had been in the corner of their minds for weeks, and tonight is finally the night. Their reunions were always sweet and tender, but full of masculinity, passion and loud pleasure. Strangely, Justin was the loudest one, quitting his shy and reserved appearance as soon as he was naked. Emmanuel was much more quieter in bed, but his soft moans and whispers in his partner’s ears were a delight that Justin could never get tired of hearing.  
Emmanuel notices with satisfaction that his boyfriend removed all clothes from the bed, and found the lube in his suitcase. He wraps his arms around Justin’s neck and kisses him fiercely. He missed that. Those lips are wonderful, and tasty, and kissing them helps him relieve all the stress of the day. Justin is his medicine, his heaven on earth, his forbidden fruit. Justin is slightly taller than his partner, and Emmanuel has to stand on tiptoes to be able to kiss him like that. Justin hands are firmly grasping the ass of his lover, pressing him closer to his body, their intimacies rubbing against each other, growing inside their underwear. 

“Hmm… You really want me, don’t you ?” groans Emmanuel against his lips  
“Your cock is harder than mine, love” replies Justin pushing his lover towards the bed 

They fall on it, in each other’s arms, still kissing, Justin on top. His hands are now travelling on the naked chest of his lover, tracing every curves, those curves he knows by heart, remembering every single one of them. He also knows Emmanuel loves to be teased, and touched everywhere, so he starts playing with the nipples, making them hard with excitation. 

“I missed your body so much” says the French president “Skyping is not the same”  
“I agree. We need to see each other more often. I’ll see with my staff to organize you a business trip to Canada next month”  
“Good idea. And we’ve got the G20 summit just after that…”  
“Sophie’s coming to the summit” warns Justin “But I guess we could still manage to see each other”  
“We’ll find a way”  
“We’ll find a way” 

They seal that agreement with a kiss, and Emmanuel bites his partner’s lower lip in a possessive gesture. 

“Ouch” says Justin “What was that for ?”  
“Just reminding myself that you’re mine. And that I’m not dreaming”  
“You are not dreaming, I can confirm that…” 

They laugh and Justin unzips the fly of Macron’s jeans, shoving his hand between the denim and the underwear. 

“Warm and hard” he comments “As always… Do you want to top tonight ?”  
“No” answers the man shaking his head “I want to feel you inside me”  
“I like when you say that” groans Trudeau against his secret-lover’s lips 

He eventually gets rid of Emmanuel’s jeans and he pulls his own trousers off as well. Emmanuel is wearing black trunks, very tightly containing his modesty, while Justin, much more old school on that point, is wearing dark green boxers, much more loose, but in which his erection is still showing. The Canadian head of state has the chance of being very-well endowed, much to his wife and Emmanuel’s pleasure. The French president has nothing to be ashamed of, his cock being lengthy and large, pleasing very much both his wife and lover. 

“Wait” cuts Emmanuel “What’s written on your underwear ?” 

Justin laughs and stands up, turning his back to his lover. “Legend” is written in red letters across his arse and it makes the French grin. 

“Your ass is indeed legendary… You looked extraordinary in your suit this morning. I would have loved to corner you in the bathroom to fuck you”  
“Why didn’t you ?”  
“I got hold up by Putin” sighs Emmanuel “And public places are too dangerous for us, there are already rumors going around…”  
“Hiding is much more exciting” reassures Justin climbing back on his boyfriend “And your hotel room is fancier than mine”  
“Shut up now. And kiss me” 

Justin kisses him, forcing his tongue into Emmanuel’s mouth, welcomed by a satisfied moan and two french hands scratching his back. Maybe Justin underestimated how much his partner missed him. Their bodies are still glued to each other, their cocks, harder than ever, brushing against each other, still trapped in their fabric prison. With regrets, Justin decides to leave Emmanuel’s lips and he travels down his body, planting kisses on the skin on his way down. He starts in the neck, making him shiver, and then goes down on his chest, giving a gentle lick on the hard nipples, continuing on the hairline going from between his pecs and down to his penis. Emmanuel wiggles on the bed, restless, too excited by what is coming. Justin kisses his cock through the underwear, happy to reunite with this part of Emmanuel’s anatomy he likes so much. 

“Please” begs his partner “Please Justin…” 

The French president’s hand is playing with the tiny tiny rebel curls on the back of Justin’s head, in a tender, but impatient move. 

“You are very demanding, Mister President” laughs Justin 

He grabs the waistband of his lover’s underwear and lowers it, just a bit, to reveal the tip of the erect cock, the reddened glans, touching it with the tip of his fingers. 

“MMMH” moans Macron “It feels good”  
“I barely touched you, you eager boy” 

Emmanuel puts his free arm behind his head to be more comfortable on the bed, and to raise his head just enough to be able to watch Justin suck his cock. The Canadian slides the underwear down the legs of his partner and throws them away in the room. The hard penis is now erect in front of him, showing all its splendor and glory, and exciting him very much. He takes it in his hands, and while stroking it calmly, he buries his face underneath, licking the testicles, knowing how much of a weak spot it is for his lover. 

“Fuck” he hears Macron whisper 

He takes the balls in his mouth, and let his tongue play with them for a while. When he spits them out, he starts licking the flesh rod from its base to the bottom, and when he arrives on the tip, he opens his mouth and starts sucking. Macron moans softly, his hand still playing with Justin’s hair as he gets sucked. Nothing has ever felt better in the world, than the soft lips of his lover going up and down his dick. One of Justin’s hand is travelling on his chest, exploring, caressing, being tender just as he likes. The Canadian Prime Minister eventually stops sucking, going back up on his lover’s body. He kisses his way back to his neck, and he kisses Emmanuel just behind the ear. Without a word, Emmanuel reached for the lube on his nightstand and approached it from their burning bodies. He wants to feel Justin all the way in, being filled by the love and devotion of his boyfriend. But for now, his wonderful man is still wearing his underwear, and that feels absolutely unfair. They roll on the bed, still kissing like teenagers, their hands possessively touching the other’s body. Emmanuel ends up on top of his partner, and he sits on Justin’s thighs, just below the hard cock he can see in his boxers. With the tip of his fingers he teases the restless cock, making Justin moan and beg for more. 

“OOOH Emmanuel !” shouts Justin when his lover finally lowers his underwear to seize his cock with both his hands “Damn ! How could I survive three months without this ?”  
“Doesn’t your wife help ?”  
“You know it’s not the same” answers Justin paying attention to Emmanuel’s eyes and lips in which he sees a tiny bit of jealousy “Manu” he whispers “Look at me” 

Without letting go of the flesh rod between his fingers, the French president glances at his partner, trying to repress and hide the guilt he feels everytime he gets jealous of Sophie. Justin never gets mad when he talks about Brigitte, but God knows why, he himself is extremely jealous of Sophie. And that is absurd, because their whole agreement lies on the fact they are both married and happy in their couples. 

“Kiss me” says the Canadian one, his clear blue eyes looking only at Emmanuel’s face “Please” 

They exchange a long kiss, in which Justin puts all his love and affection, to reassure his lover about what they are living together. It is love, just as much as the love they have for their wives. And there is no reason whatsoever to be jealous of the women. No reason. Macron completely surrenders to this tender embrace, and he relaxes both his body and mind. He starts stroking the big penis with his hands, making the pleasure rise in Justin. The Canadian has bright pink cheeks, a cute sign that he is already overwhelmed with all sorts of sensations. Emmanuel loves very much the fact that Justin can’t hide his feelings, especially when they are in bed. He had to work on his poker face for international meetings, but the natural way always finds ways to resurface. 

“It’s slow torture” whispers Justin in Emmanuel’s ear “Please…”  
“Please what ?” jokes the French  
“Please let me fuck you” very straightforwardly answers his man “I have been dying to do it for months. Literally” 

Emmanuel chuckles and helps him get rid of his underwear entirely, he then lies down on the bed, giving Trudeau the full control of their intercourse. The Canadian grabs the lube with one hand, and his lover’s hand with his other. He pours some cold lube on their intertwined fingers and bring them to his cock. They stroke it together, looking at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered. Justin could stare at Emmanuel for hours, and he sometimes, alone in his office, googled for some new pictures of his lover. There is nothing he dislikes in Emmanuel, and he hopes it goes the same way for his boyfriend regarding him. The French keeps stroking his cock calmly, while Justin goes for his lover’s hole. With his lubed fingers, he explores the are, not wanting to rush things. He knows he has to prepare Emmanuel thoroughly anyway, given the size of the cock is is bound to welcome. He pushes one finger inside, making Emmanuel gasp of surprise, and arch with pleasure. 

“Fuck” he swears “I had forgotten how good it feels”  
“You never do that to yourself ?” replies Justin a bit surprised  
“Do you ?”  
“Sometimes” shrugs Justin “Just to keep used to it”  
“Does your wife know ?”  
“No” immediately cuts Justin “If she knew, she’d understand for us. And I’m not ready yet to have that conversation with her…”  
“I understand”  
They exchange a large, sincere smile and a cute kiss. Justin takes advantage of the relative inattention of his boyfriend to insert a second finger in him, enlarging his hole, preparing him for much much bigger. 

“You are an angel of God” sighs Macron closing his eyes to appreciate every single move of Trudeau’s fingers  
“I don’t think God would look upon us with happy eyes you know” jokes Justin  
“Fine” replies Emmanuel with a grin “Then you are the devil, put on my path to divert me from the straight road of my marriage”  
“Oh, because you didn’t divert me from anything ?” answers Justin with amusement in his voice 

They laugh and kiss again, never tired of the contact of their lips pressing on each other’s. Justin struggles to put a thrid finger in, but when he finally manages to do so, Emmanuel lets go of his cock and grabs quite violently his back, leaving, this time for real, a scratch mark on the skin. 

“Love” calmly says Justin “I would really appreciate if you could try not to leave marks in my back…”  
“Sorry” replies the French repressing a moan “It just feels so good”  
“I know” 

Justin covers Emmanuel’s face and neck with passionate kisses as he continues to prepare his boyfriend. His fingers are entering and withdrawing, making the asshole large enough to accept Justin’s cock inside. When the Canadian considers his lover preparation to be enough, he withdraws his fingers all at once, making Emmanuel groan with frustration. One hand on each side of his boyfriend’s face, Justin positions himself and gives a strong push to penetrate his partner. His glans and half his cock enters easily, but Emmanuel’s body contracts as he tries to go further. 

“Come on” encourages Justin “Relax, honey” 

To help Emmanuel ease up he takes his cock between his fingers and caresses it. It works wonders as he feels his cock sliding in easily. He is almost all the way in, and it feels really good. He throws his head backwards, finally letting out the moan he had repressed all this time. Emmanuel smiles : Justin is loud, but the loudest he gets, the better he fucks. And there is no one else than them in this hotel wing anyway. 

“Oh, love, your ass is exquisite !” exclaims the Canadian as he grabs the bed frame to thrust himself deeper in his partner “So welcoming” he adds with a grin 

He thrusts his hips back and forth, fucking Emmanuel’s asshole with force. Both of them are overwhelmed by pleasure, and Justin’s hair are messy, Emmanuel not helping as he plays with them each time he gets the occasion to do so. Justin leans forward with each hips move, to kiss his partner, and the French President takes advantage of the situation to put his hands through his lover’s hair, playing with them, knowing how much Justin hates that. But he’d let Emmanuel do anything to him. They are kissing with a lot of passion, their teeth searching for the other’s lips, ready to possessively bite if needed. 

“Oh God, you feel incredibly tight” moans Justin, his head in Emmanuel’s neck “I love that ! You are, hands down, the best lover I ever had”  
“Ever ?” 

What’s implied in Emmanuel’s question is crystal clear for them both, and Justin simply gives him a look to confirm what he said. If he had to choose between Emmanuel or his wife, strictly speaking about sex, Emmanuel would win by far. Missionary has always been their favorite position, because they could kiss, touch, and fuck all at once. But tonight Emmanuel is craving for something different. He wants more. He wants to ride Justin’s cock, he wants to be in control of both their pleasure, giving them the rhythm, making them last all night long if he dares to. 

“Wait” he says stopping his lover suddenly “I want… I want to try something different…”  
“Different ?” questions Justin  
“Don’t worry, you’ll still get to fuck me, just… Not like that”  
“I always knew you were a man of initiatives” states the Canadian withdrawing from his partner’s ass, leaving a gaping hole behind him “But you still manage to surprise me somehow” 

Emmanuel laughs and pushes calmly his partner on the bed. Trudeau lets himself down on the bed, on his back, wondering what his lover mind. They are not ones to try new things in bed usually, but his lover is full of surprises. Especially after a long day of harsh negotiations. Emmanuel climbs on him, his hands playing with Justin’s chest hairs. 

“I want to ride you”  
“Hmmm” moans Justin with anticipation “Wild idea. I like that”  
“Keep looking at me” asks the French “Please” 

Justin locks his gaze on Emmanuel and the French positions himself on the penis of his lover. He carefully sits on it, letting it slide inside him, both of them moaning at the same time. 

“Gosh” whispers the Canadian once fully in his partner “If that is what heaven feels like, I am ready to die now…”  
“Only of pleasure” answers Macron with a grin 

He starts undulating his hips, slowly, a myriad of sensations making his body shiver and tremble all at once. 

“Wow” he exclaims “I wasn’t expecting that”  
“Just to warn you” says Justin moving his hips and breaking the balance of his boyfriend who falls in his arms “I am close already, and I might not be able to keep myself from exploding in you”  
“Good” simply answers Emmanuel kissing his lips 

They start moving together, Justin going up and down with his hips, and Emmanuel thrusting himself deeper on the cock. They are still kissing, sweet but passionate kisses. Emmanuel ends up kissing the upper chest of his lover, wondering how mad would Justin get if he left a mark just there. Hidden from the public eye, but unhideable to his wife. 

“Don’t even think about it” says Justin “I know exactly what you are thinking, and you know how much of a bad idea it is” 

Emmanuel groans and his lover kisses him on the cheek, in the neck, and behind the ear, teasing his sensitive spot very much. 

“Your ass is delightful, love” he whispers in Emmanuel’s ear “I can’t believe we spent three months without actually fucking”  
“Remind me, once we’re done” starts the French man “To tell you about the sextoy that might solve our problems” 

Justin smiles and kisses his lover. He starts to feel closer and closer to the non-return point, and he gives up on trying to stay quiet. 

“OOOH GOD EMMANUEL !” he shouts “It feels so good !” 

Emmanuel sits up again, playing with the tip of his fingers on his partner’s chest, caressing the nipples of his loud but insanely cute lover. Justin looks messy, overwhelmed with pleasure, all focused on finding his release deep inside the French. It looks sexy, raw, and incredibly hot, and the hard cock of Emmanuel is dripping some precum all over Justin’s stomach. 

“I’m coming ! I’m coming !” 

It looks like Justin is ignited, from within, by waves of pure pleasure, and he eventually grabs Emmanuel’s buttocks, his fingers imprinting white marks on the flesh, as he ejaculates violently inside him. He closes his eyes, thrusts himself as deep as possible, with his whole body tensed, semen spurting from his cock endlessly as he screams his lover’s name over and over. 

“OH EMMANUEL ! AAAAAH” he moans “EMMANUEL ! MANU ! MY LOVE !” 

It is only after what looked like an eternity that his body relaxes and that he lies down on the bed, completely worn out by the orgasm. Emmanuel gives him a couple of minutes to recover, simply kissing his neck, tenderly, with no haste and no rush. He wants to spend as much time as possible with Justin anyway. Justin’s cock is softening, and with regrets, the Prime Minister of Canada withdraws it from the welcoming ass of his lover. The sperm that follows makes a mess on the bed sheets, but Emmanuel doesn’t care. His fingers, by habit more than anything, found their way to his cock, and he tries to resist the urge of just stroking it until he comes all over Justin. 

“Come here, feed me with that insanely large dick” says Justin 

He doesn’t feel like moving, but he can certainly still suck his partner’s cock. He might even, for once, accept that Manu finishes in his mouth. The French has always wanted that, it was one of the earliest fantasies he discussed with Justin, but they never actually done it. But tonight feels the right time to do so. And Justin wants to offer this particular gift to his amazing lover. Emmanuel comes closer, one knee on each side of Justin’s head, his cock right in front of the Canadian’s mouth. He doesn’t want to rush things, and he certainly wants to leave initiative, and freedom of movement to his lover. Justin smiles and brings one of his hands on Emmanuel’s testicles, caressing the soft skin, and playing with them. Emmanuel stays silent, but the ecstatic smile on his lip, and the way his hands grab the bed frame express how much he is actually enjoying himself. Without stopping that treatment, Justin opens his mouth and swallows half of his lover’s cock. Emmanuel has a large one, and it fills his mouth entirely. Hopefully, he is a master in breathing through his nose, as he sucks his boyfriend. Emmanuel doesn’t push further, he doesn’t need to have his whole cock in to feel this immense pleasure burning his whole body from inside. 

“God, Justin” he whispers with a sigh of contentment 

Justin starts sucking, calmly, accentuating his moves with his tongue, wrapping around the flesh, and playing with the glans, circling around the top of Emmanuel’s cock. The French is looking at him with a face full of love and devotion, and Justin smiles at him. He stops playing with Emmanuel’s balls and both his hands grabs the French President’s arse, pushing him closer, and subsequently deeper in Justin’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck…” is all Emmanuel can say before moaning of pleasure much to Justin’s delight 

If he managed to make Emmanuel moan so indecently, it means he is doing good. Very good even. 

“Ooooh” groans the French as his boyfriend is sucking him “Careful, I am going to come, if you continue like that” 

But Justin doesn’t stop. And it strikes Macron’s brain after a while. He freezes and looks down at his partner. He caresses Justin’s cheek, the man still sucking, and he asks : 

“Are you certain ? You don’t have to if you don’t want to”  
“I’m sure” answers Justin withdrawing the cock from his mouth for a few seconds “Give me all you’ve got” 

Emmanuel blushes hard, terribly excited by this idea and happy that his lover agrees on doing such a thing. He pushes his dick back inside Justin’s mouth and smiles. 

“You look amazing like that” he says grinning from ear to ear “And I feel I belong there”  
“You do” answers Justin, his words muttered by the rod he holds captive between his lips 

With a few expert tongue moves he brings Emmanuel to the gates of Heaven and the French President is looking more beautiful than ever, his whole body shivering in anticipation and glistening with sweat, making his chest looks like carved in pure gold. Justin appreciates, he takes his time to enjoy this view as much as possible. Emmanuel is grabbing the bed frame so hard his knuckles are white, but Justin wants him to let go. To release the inner pleasure he feels pulsing through his veins. To unleash his inner-self. He is the only one with which Emmanuel can truly express himself, and he wants to see this side of him resurface. He had glimpses at it during their previous encounters but he wants to see more. Calmly, Justin raises his arms to remove Macron’s fists from the bed frame and he intertwines his fingers with him. He spits out the cock for a minute to talk with his partner. 

“Emmanuel, love, you don’t have to stay silent with me, you know that”  
“You know I am not as loud as you…”  
“I know you can be. Would you please let it go for me ? Just… Enjoy” 

Emmanuel nods and leans forward to kiss Justin. But his mouth is soon replaced with his penis, and this time it will be until he reaches orgasm. Justin and him still have their hands joined together, in this heavenly communion that is sex, and intimacy. Emmanuel has his head tilted backwards, his mouth open, a loud, guttural moan coming straight from his throat as the level of pleasure in his body starts to become unbearable. His cheeks are red, his hips unconsciously arching his body forward, to meet Justin’s mouth more eagerly, his legs contracting around the Canadian’s chest. 

“OOOH” moans Emmanuel “Don’t stop Justin ! Don’t stop !” 

There. There it is. The letting go Justin wanted to see. He knows also that the orgasm will be much more intense if Emmanuel doesn’t think, if he just feels. Sometimes Justin hates for his partner to be so brainy. Emmanuel thinks and works way too much for his own sake. He keeps licking and sucking, playing with the flesh rod in his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue until he hears his lover scream. 

“AAAH ! JUSTIIIIIN !” 

That name, screamed with that voice sounds delicious, and Justin knows he did exactly what Emmanuel fantasized about for so long. And the French’s legs are shaking, rocked by a powerful orgasm as he cums inside Justin’s mouth, over and over. Justin wasn’t expecting that much, but as the compliant boyfriend he decided to be he swallows and keeps the dick in his mouth until Emmanuel finally relaxes. Then only their gaze meet again, and they can’t help but smile. Emmanuel withdraws from the tender embrace of Justin’s lips, but the Canadian keeps him close, to lick the cock clean. Once it’s done, he gives a gentle slap on his partner’s ass and Emmanuel lies down next to him, on his stomach. They look at each other without speaking, Justin still processing what he just did, and Emmanuel too exhausted by the pleasure they just had. Mindlessly, Justin caresses his lover’s back, the tip of his fingers brushing against the skin, barely touching it. 

“Thanks” finally says Emmanuel “For doing it…”  
“And what does ‘it’ means ?” asks his boyfriend with a smile  
“You know… Letting me come in your mouth”  
“It doesn’t taste that bad actually” laughs the Canadian “It’s just… sticky” 

They laugh frankly, before Emmanuel gets himself closer to Justin to kiss him. 

“I missed you so much” he says “And I wish we had more occasions to see each other”  
“We’ll find a way. Remember ?” 

Justin makes Emmanuel’s heart stop when he kisses the tip of his nose, and then his forehead in a protective and sweet gesture. It is always relaxed and tender between them after sex, a sacred time of just being together, united as one. A phone buzzing can be heard in the room and the two lovers look at each other with resignation. 

“Is it yours or mine ?” asks Justin  
“I think it’s mine” sighs the French President reluctantly getting on his feet to try and find it 

He dropped it on the chair when he came back in the room, and it is still buzzing when he finally lays his hand on it. 

“Fuck” he says looking at the name of the caller “My stepdaughter” he precises to answer Justin’s silent interrogation  
“What time is it in France ?”  
“Nine p.m.” answers the French with a glance at his wristwatch “I’ll call her back tomorrow” 

He comes back to the bed, still holding his phone in his hands. He sits comfortably, Justin seating next to him, a leg wrapped around Emmanuel’s one, his head resting on his shoulder. 

“I stumbled upon an advertisement” explains Emmanuel to his lover “Of sextoys designed specially for long-distance relationships”  
“Interesting” comments Justin playing with the hairs on Emmanuel’s thigh “Tell me more”  
“Let me find it. I saved the link somewhere, but this fucking phone really gets on my nerves sometimes”  
“Language” warns Justin “You just don’t know how to properly use your phone, love” 

He grabs the device in his partner’s hands and opens the browser, going straight for the favorites and finds the link in no time. Emmanuel frowns but does not say anything. Justin is right : sometimes he is like a grandpa with technology. Even Brigitte is better than him with all of that. 

“Mobile application… Vibrations… Remote-controlled…” 

Justin is reading the website page, stressing aloud the most important words as he scrolls down. 

“Three-hundreds dollars ?!” he exclaims as he reaches the pricing at the bottom of the page  
“I know” replies Emmanuel “But imagine how much more fun we could have with this device when we are on Skype…” 

Justin scrolls back on the page, reviewing the advantages and disadvantages of such a product. 

“You do realize we need two of them ?” answers Justin  
“One for each of us, yes” nods the French 

This is a sophisticated device, separating in three differents parts. It can serve as a cock ring, an anal plug or an egg you can insert completely. It is controlled remotely through an application you can have on your phone, and from anywhere in the planet, you can control the vibrations intensity and pattern in your partner’s device. Justin turns to his lover, full of love and interest. 

“You really want us to get those, don’t you ?”  
“Imagine the fun” argus Emmanuel  
“Fine. Fine” says the Canadian with a laugh “Order yours, I’ll order mine on my way home”  
“Great” 

Justin puts the phone aside and takes Emmanuel in his arms. He just wants to cuddle for a while. He rests his chin on Emmanuel’s shoulder, his nose in his lover’s hair, his lips tasting the exquisite skin. 

“Are you coming to the business breakfast tomorrow ?” inquires Trudeau  
“Of course. How could I say no to eating croissants with the most powerful men in the planet ?” 

His answer was full of irony and Justin chuckles. None of them is really happy to be seeing Trump, or Putin at breakfast time, but diplomatic relationships were often defined by such moments of informal discussion. 

“What were you trying to get from Trump today ?” asks Justin  
“His signature on the future climate preservation agreement…”  
“Oh” 

Both of them know that this is a nearly impossible task, and how much Emmanuel wished it wasn’t. He, deep down, is an idealist, thinking that people of power should always reach an agreement in the interest of the many. But this is rarely how it ends. Justin, much more down-to-Earth on those questions caresses his lover’s cheek. He knows Emmanuel is doing his best, and even when it doesn’t work out in the end it is not his fault. In the distance, the bell of some church indicates three in the morning and both of them sigh. It is nearly time for Justin to go back to his hotel. 

“I don’t want you to go” states Emmanuel  
“I don’t want to go” smiles Justin “But I have to. Unless you want us to expose our relationship to the public eye just about now ?”  
“This is not funny”  
“It is very much” 

Emmanuel is slightly offended but the sweet kisses Justin plants on his lips achieve to make him smile again. 

“You look much better when you smile” says the Prime Minister of Canada “I need a shower before going, you join me ?”  
“I’m too exhausted for that, darling” answers the French man “I’m waiting for you here” 

He lies down on the bed, on his stomach, his arms under his chin, his eyes devouring Justin’s body. The Canadian plays for a while with his lover’s hair before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He leaves the door open, in case his partner changes his mind, and Emmanuel hears the water running. If he wasn’t so tired, he would join Justin, but that is highly unreasonable given the circumstances and hour of the night. During his partner’s shower, all sorts of memories from their night flash before Emmanuel’s eyes : the shaving, sexy and intimate, Justin’s hand sliding on his chest to take him back to the bed, their kissing, the blowjob, Justin’s eyes full of love, his smile, his laugh, his messy hair… He didn’t even say a word on that point, maybe he is getting used to it after all. Emmanuel has shorter hair, much more difficult to mess with, but the rest of his body bears discreet marks of their intercourse. Justin scratched the skin in his lower back, and Emmanuel is pretty sure he left a pink mark behind his left ear. Thankfully, Brigitte is not one to ask questions. The shower stops running in the bathroom and Emmanuel hears his lover swear loudly as he gets out of it. 

“Everything alright ?” he asks mildly concerned  
“I slipped” answers Justin “But I’m good”  
“Great. I’d hate having to explain how you broke your leg in my hotel room…” 

They both laugh while the Canadian dries himself. He comes back in the bedroom naked, drying his hair with a towel in a vain attempt to discipline them. He looks like a greek God and the French President can’t help but stare in front of such beauty. What did he do to deserve such a man ? The particularly well-muscled arse of his boyfriend is what he prefers on Justin’s body, but the rest is just as perfect. 

“Stop staring” jokes Justin gathering his clothes all around the room “You are not getting anything else from me tonight”  
“Not even a kiss ?”  
“Only if you help me get dressed. It’s late already and the more I stay, the riskier it gets for both of us” 

The French sighs heavily but gets up anyway to help. Five minutes later, Justin is fully dressed, in his suit, sitting on the edge of the bed to lace his shoes. Emmanuel is still completely naked, a delightful treat for Justin’s eyes. Before the Canadian can stand up, Emmanuel sits on his lap and throws his arms around his neck. 

“Five more minutes” he whispers “Only five more minutes…”  
“Not a single second more” warns the Canadian 

They are looking at each other, not needing words to understand how much their bond is strong and special. Eventually, Emmanuel leans forward and presses his lips on the mouth of his partner. And Justin answers much more than the French expected. His hands are pressed in his back, keeping him as close as possible, and Justin’s tongue is in his mouth, playing with his own. They do not stop , kissing until they are short of breath, only breaking their embrace to inhale deeply before kissing again. They are as one. United in this kissing, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. Justin has to break their kiss, holding his lover by the shoulders for them to stop completely. 

“It’s time, love” he says feeling the sad gaze of Emmanuel “I have to go” 

Emmanuel gets on his feet and steps further into the bedroom, not wanting to show his lover how sad and in pain he is. Justin puts his jacket on his shoulders, and before leaving he takes Emmanuel’s hand in his, whispering a sweet promise in his ear : 

“Until next time, my love” 

He leaves the room, none of them looking behind, none of them wanting to let the other know they have tears in their eyes. When will be next time ? In two weeks or six months ? None of them know at this moment, and it is certainly what makes them suffer the most. In the elevator, surrounded by his security staff, Justin tries to repress his tears and compose for himself a straight face. He only needs to walk a couple of meters outside of the hotel, and given the late hour of the night, no one should see him leaving. His car is waiting for him, his chauffeur ready to open the door for him to climb aboard. 

“Looking crisp, Sir” greets him his chauffeur as Justin closes his jacket nervously 

Two consecutives flashes surprise him and he blinks several times to recover a proper vision. His security staff is shielding him, but it’s too late. The pictures are there, and they will make front page tomorrow. And what a cover : the Prime Minister of Canada leaving an hotel in the middle of the night, hotel in which is the French President does have a room, with messy hair, and a clean-shaven face he didn’t have hours before. He boards his car biting his lower lip and grabs his phone in his jacket pocket. He dials Emmanuel immediately to let him know. 

“Good evening darling” answers the French with a sleepy voice “Missing me already ?”  
“I am afraid you won’t get much sleep tonight, love” warns Justin “We’re busted”  
“WHAT ?” 

This time, Emmanuel is fully awake. Sitting on his bed, he sighs and asks : 

“How ?”  
“I don’t know” answers Justin “There were journalists outside, I think they were waiting for me… Or one of your lovers… Or whatever…”  
“FUCK” 

Emmanuel is nearly about to throw his phone on the wall. How could they have been so reckless ? It was stupid to meet Justin here tonight. So stupid. They should have asked their security teams to take them out of the city, somewhere no one would expect to see them. But Emmanuel worked late, and both of them had to be back at the summit first thing in the morning. 

“Emmanuel” calls Justin to calm him down “You and I have been discussing the American initiative in the Middle-East. But I got the chance to refresh myself in an hotel room before that late meeting with you. Hence the shaving… That’s what we’ll let them know if they ask.” 

But his lover is not listening to him. He is too focused on his self guilt to listen to what Justin is saying. And that is the kind of attitude that might get them in trouble. What would happen if they both got questioned on the matter tomorrow and that they gave different answers ? 

“MANU !” 

The Canadien shouted, surprising both his driver and his boyfriend. 

“Sorry” apologizes the French “You were saying ?”  
“That we had a late-meeting about the middle-East. Leave the rest to me. And no declarations if no questions… Are we clear ?”  
“What about your wife ?”  
“Sophie is my problem, she’ll call, she’ll scream, I’ll handle it. Don’t worry. What about yours ?”  
“She’ll buy the lie” sighs the French President “But she knows, be sure of that”  
“I know. You should try to grab some some sleep now, I’d hate for you to be too exhausted to work tomorrow”  
“I will hold you accountable for those late-night activities keeping me up for most of the night”  
“Good night, Emmanuel”  
“Good night Justin” 

Justin gestures his driver to turn around the hotel. He knows that his boyfriend’s window is facing the rear side of the facility and he still has one more surprise for him. In silence, Justin indicates his chauffeur to stop just in the light. The French President is about to hang up but his lover says again : 

“Emmanuel ?”  
“Hmm ?”  
“I love you” 

Those sweet words, whispered by the Canadian make the French man gasp with surprise. Justin never said those words before, and he waited to be far from him to finally say them. How insensitive ! 

“I hate you, you know” answers Emmanuel smiling nonetheless “For not telling me face to face”  
“Pull your curtain you fool”  
“What ?”  
“Just do what I say” 

Emmanuel sighs but do it nonetheless. He draws the curtain from his bedroom and looks downstairs. Justin’s car is parked under a streetlight behind the hotel, where no one can see them, and Manu can see the beaming face of his boyfriend. 

“I love you Emmanuel. I love you so much”  
“I love you too” answers the French President 

He puts his fingers against the window, and Justin does the same in his car. At this moment, they are the two only human beings on Earth. And nothing else matters. They are two of the most powerful men in the world, and they are in love. Emmanuel stays for long at his window, watching Justin’s car fade away in the distance. They are still over the phone, but need no words to communicate. 

“I miss you already” finally drops Emmanuel in his phone  
“We are seeing each other in less than three hours, do you think you can manage until then ?”  
“I think so”  
“Good night then, I love you”  
“I love you too Justin, see you later” 

Emmanuel hangs up and lies down on his bed, the happiest he’s ever been. Justin loves him. They love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify an important point : I respect very much Brigitte and Sophie, and admire the Macron and Trudeau couples as they are. This is cute and fluffy fantasy. 
> 
> But I know I'm going to hell for it, so... How would you feel about a whole fic about them ? What happened when they met, how was their first kiss, how could their relation evolve after that "I Love you"... If you want to find out let me know in the comments section :)


End file.
